The Dragon Child and the Demon Child
by topaz3
Summary: She once said that she hated demons, but she didn't mean all of them. Ritsu Tachibana had met Rin and adopted him when he was younger. Rin is now smarter, stronger and in control with his demon mode. When one night had gone wrong, Rin goes from demon hunter to excorsist. Ooc Rin, ocs, hybrids, Ritsu knows what he really is.
1. Chapter 1

A woman with long brown hair and crimson eyes in a dress looked at the boy with black hair and blue eyes as he had a tantrum.

"I'm not a demon!"

She couldn't take this anymore. Just before this boy's father will calm him down she knows what she has to do.

"Hey moron!"

The boy looked at her.

"Do you know what you just did!? You hurt a kid!", she yelled.

"It's his fault! He called me a demon!", the boy yelled.

As the boy was throwing toys and chairs at her some people said that he really looks like one. She ignored what they were saying and came closer to the boy. When she did, she gave him a dark look that would compare to a monster. The boy saw this and was shaking a little. When she was staring down at him she raised her hand and...

Bonked him in the head a little.

"Baka...", she said.

She then went to her knees and hugged him. The boy would of lashed out but he felt a warmness from her telling him not to hurt the woman.

"Listen, if you don't stop this now, you'll be alone. It's scary to be alone, so please stop", she said.

"But...", the boy said.

"No buts. Become the best person you can be. In the dark room there is always the dimmest light. When that dim light shows,you will gain happiness", she said.

She showed him one of her rare smiles and pressed their foreheads together. The boy had never been this happy that he started to cry. She comforted him the whole time.

After a while he passed out from exhaustion and looked for his parents.

"You must be his father correct?", she said looking at the priest.

"I have a lot to discuss to you..."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

She learned a lot about Rin. Including who he really is and how the exorcist knows about her kind.

After a while, she asked to adopt him. It was shocking to see a demon hunter adopt a half demon for the other priests.

After packing his things for him and saying goodbye she left to go to her home world. Unnoticed that the other twin watching his older brother being carried away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome to the family Rin Tachibana!"

After a really long explanation Rin didn't mind. He was introduced to his new father and siblings.

He didn't know that having a new family was just the tip of the iceberg.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

~ 8 years later ~

"Rin, be careful", his stepfather said.

"Don't cause fights", his step-brother said.

"And I hope you won't forget your greatest rival", his little step sister said grinning.

Ritsu was a little sad about seeing one of her children leaving so early. But that's a part of growing up. From a rebellious little boy to a strong, smart, strong hearted man.

"Rin...", she said handing him a hand mirror "don't forget to contact us."

"Right", he said.

As she watch him go through the mirror, she can't help but feel guilty about what happened a few days ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Rin couldn't help but feel a little empty now that he is separated from his family.

After one day at cram school and seeing his twin again was really exhausting. Things were less tiring back at the mirror world and D. H. A., he then remembered the magic mirror.

He took out the hand mirror and called for his stepmother.

 _"I didn't expect you to call so early. How was school?", she asked._

"Meh. Yukio and I had a little argument", he replied.

It's not like he was completely out of his life. He sends letters since school was busy for him. He could tell that his brother was angry about him and his mother. He wasn't very shocked like most people. But he was also a little shocked that he was the child of the demon Satan and possess his flames. That was one of the reasons he never visit, he wanted to control his demon mode and now he can use his flames without Kurikara. So it was just a weapon to him except for Bushikatagi and another sword. Bushikatagi was her stepmother's sword that was given by her dead parents as a birthday present. He found it strange that she would give him her most prized possessions. She made it clear for him about many things about it.

 _"Anyway it's best to spread the knowledge I gave you to others. They don't know demons like we do..."_

"And that's one of the reasons you can't stand excorsists."

 _"Not entirely Rin, and remember: never underestimate and never show off."_

"Kay, bye mom."

 _"Bye Rin."_

At least his mom is happy with him. He has to fix everyone, he saw those demons cling to them except a few.

 **~ next day ~**

He already learned this. It's something that happened when he became a demon hunter. His memory is boosted as well as senses, durability and abilities. So reading a book is imprinted on his memory.

 **~ later ~**

He was certain that this Shiemi girl has a demon. He knows what they can do and he has to exterminate it. After finding out how the demon came in he was patrolling the garden since he knows that this is where the demon is lodging. He was going to go for the hard way when he saw Shiemi trying to go to the garden.

"Stop this at once, you know what's in there", he said.

"But-"

"No buts, I can tell how much this garden means to you. But your life is more important", Rin stated.

"But my grandma-!"

"Do you think your grandma wants this!? She wouldn't want to see you suffer!", he yelled.

He hates yelling at people but at least her got that through her skull. Now...

"Demon, show yourself!"

Not long a demon that resembles a flower wrapped around Shiemi. Great, now he has to deal with a hostage. He remembered what his stepmother said.

 _"As long as you have a sharp mind you can cut without hurting a person."_

He has to thank his stepmother later.

He focused on where to cut and slash.

 **Cut, cut, cut.**

He grabbed Shiemi and jumped back. In time to see Yukio finish off the demon. After the job was done Yukio was curious about what Rin did.

"Rin", Yukio said "how are you like this?"

"Huh?"

"On what I remember, you were adopted by a normal woman."

"Stepmother is a demon hunter."

"A what?"

"I'll tell you about it later..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey bro,

I can't help but remember that you don't have all your stuff so I packed them up for you. I don't want our fun rivalry to stop. Just train and your sword collection is in here too. And visit sometime, Kisekei doesn't think rivalry is fun.

Your greatest rival ever and little step sister,

Sakura

Rin looked at the note and smiled. He and Sakura had this rivalry when they were younger to kill time. Then he looked at the boxes. Some of them were just training gear and clothes but the rest was his weapon collection.

Sure he could go a little overboard but he could never be too careful though. His mom is the same too since she was the coolest.

He kept looking at all the things his little step sister packed. He really misses Sakura and Kisekei, the runt and the killjoy. He really should send some letters.

. . . . . . . . . .

School time again. He's annoyed that he already knows this and how oblivious they are to demons. And he can't help but feel that one of his classmates demon is growing stronger. It's bad enough that Shiemi decided to join the danger but now he has to deal with more people problems.

He keeps on rereading the letter thinking back on his home world. He didn't notice that Shiemi was looking at the letter.

"Hey Rin, what's that?", she asked.

"It's a letter from my little step sister. She's a little runt and she likes to rough house a lot", he replied.

"Well I guess all little kids like danger", she added.

"She's a year younger than me"

"Huh?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He's really been missing his siblings. At least Yukio reminds him of his big step brother.

Lately he's been having some problems with Bon. He can't seem to help him. He was going to ask his mom for help but she's probably busy. Of all the time he needed her the most she has a job.

Right now he was watching Shiemi and Kamiki run laps while being chased by a frog demon.

He could tell Bon was being pissed off by him and he could just ignore him. But what kind of person would he be if he didn't help someone?

 **~ meanwhile elsewhere ~**

Blood was splattered everywhere. A bloodied boot was shown. The person looked at a corpse before stabbing it one more time. All that was shown was messy brown hair.

"One demon king down, more to go..."


End file.
